Let There Be Peace
by Bremol
Summary: Isobel realizes Richard gives her something she needs after trying to deal with the holidays and the churning emotions they bring about.


**A/N: And here, finally, two days after Christmas, is my Richard/Isobel Christmas story based off of the prompt by chelsie-anon given in the form of a poem on tumblr. This was the bit of the poem pertaining to Richard/Isobel: ****_The doctor and nurse shared a mistletoe kiss, Before finally departing and leaving the kids, Drifting wearily off, to each their own beds, Dropping kisses and cuddles on small children's heads. _****I've tweaked it, but I usually do when it comes to Richard and Isobel lol Sorry the story is late, but I hope you enjoy it anyway ;-).**

* * *

It was the second Christmas without Matthew and the grief was rolling over her in waves, drowning her, making her gasp for breath. She felt sick to her stomach as she collapsed to the floor, her arms wrapped around herself, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Which is exactly how Richard found her five minutes later.

"Dear god," he breathed as he sat down beside her, pulling her onto his lap, his hand rubbing her back. "Breathe, Isobel. Breathe," he coaxed. He knew she'd said, "I'm fine," too many times while they were amongst the family. He'd suspected the only one to truly realize she was lying, was the Dowager Countess. Something had happened between the two women, when the older one had been so ill, that had changed their relationship. He hadn't asked what, but it was nice to know that there was someone else that realized his wife wasn't doing as well as she claimed.

Rocking her back and forth, Richard held her gently, caressing her back and pressing light kisses to her head as he felt her slowly begin to calm down.

"Why does it hurt?" she whimpered as she clung to him. "I didn't do this last year."

"I think you were still numb. And," Richard started then paused, wondering if he should continue.

"What?" Isobel asked as she settled closer to him.

Continuing to rub aimless circles on her back, Richard finished with his thought, "This year was the first year George was aware of what was going on. He was laughing and happy as he tore at the paper on his packages. Packages his father would have given him if things were different. You won't ever have the joy of seeing your son experience his son's firsts. I'm sure you remember Matthew's first Christmas after he was old enough to tear open his own gifts and how his father watched with pride. Right?"

Isobel nodded against his shoulder. "Reginald was right there in the floor with Matthew, beaming ear to ear."

"And I dare say, your Matthew would have been the same with his son, the propriety of the family ignored."

Isobel chuckled at that. "It would surely have caused a fuss."

"But he wouldn't have cared."

"No," she shook her head. "He wouldn't."

Richard caressed her face when she looked up at him, his thumb gently wiping away the lingering tears. "I'm sorry, Izzie."

Isobel smiled at the nickname. "Have I ever told you how I love the sound of you calling me that?""

"I believe so, at least a few times." Richard tapped the tip of her nose then moved her off his lap before standing and helping her up. "Wash your face, Love. I'll go out and make sure the fire is still going."

"Richard?" Isobel caught his hand.

"What is it?"

"Thank you," she whispered as she tugged him back to her.

"For what?" Richard asked as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"For helping me with my grief. I thought I'd lost you with that whole mess with Lord Merton. I know I hurt you, but yet here you are. You married me in secret, not caring that I didn't want to tell anyone just yet. Why have you been so very good to me?"

Pulling her close, Richard smiled down at her. "I love you. And I quite like having our secret. It gives a sort of thrill to it all."

"I'm still amazed that you're in my life. After what happened at the fair, you could have never spoken to me again and it would have been understandable."

"But that's just it, Izzie. I couldn't have ever given you up. You were my friend long before I fell in love with you."

Caressing his face, Isobel smiled up at him. "You were all that kept me from giving up. Even when you grew cross with me, I still knew you cared."

"I hurt for you." Cupping her face in his hands, Richard's grey-blue eyes stared into her soft brown ones. "I would have taken it all if I could have."

Isobel felt herself responding to his touch, the sound of his voice, the love shining in his eyes. She couldn't understand how she could go from gasping for breath because of overwhelming grief to tingling with arousal in such a short span of time.

"Izzie, what are ye thinking?" Richard whispered as he pulled the pins from her hair so that he could comb his fingers through it.

Isobel shivered at his slip into the brogue he kept under control most times. Taking a deep breath, she blinked to gather enough wits to speak. "I was thinking about how very much I want and need you."

Richard smiled as he caressed along her cheek bone with his thumb. "Ye want me?"

"Mmm," she hummed.

Lifting her easily into his arms, Richard carried her out to their bedroom, gently setting her on her feet by the fire. "You're beautiful in the firelight, Love."

Isobel looked down at the fur rug they were standing on then back up at her husband. "Here?"

Nodding, Richard turned her so that he could begin undoing the fastenings of her dress. "Here. The rug is nice and soft and I," he bit his lip as he finished with her dress, easing it off her shoulders, his hands skimming her arms as he pushed the material down.

"What, Darling?"

Richard turned her back to face him feeling a bit hesitant to finish but going ahead when she nudged him. "I've had dreams of us here in front of the fire," he whispered his answer.

Isobel smiled softly as she began to undress him, his own hands busying themselves with the rest of her clothes. As the last of their clothes were dropped to the floor, she knelt down and held out her hand for him to join her.

Gently easing her down, Richard lay beside her, his head resting on his hand as he gently caressed over the curves that were far too often hidden beneath layers of fabric. The creaminess of her skin seemed to glow in the orange light of the fire, and his fingers paused at her hip, his thumb smoothing over the bone before continuing the journey up to her breast.

Isobel hummed when his hand cupped the soft flesh, gently kneading it, fingers rolling the taut nipple between them. His hands were amazing. They turned her on just watching them tending to patients at the hospital, or making a delicate incision in surgery. She knew it would seem ghastly to some if they were to learn of it, but she couldn't help it. Her husband's hands were so strong and sure and all she could think of, as she watched him, was how his hands felt on her body, kneading and caressing her sensitive skin.

Nuzzling her neck, Richard gently sucked over her pulse point, feeling it jump against his tongue. "I want you, Izzie," he breathed.

"I'm yours," she whispered, gasping when he thrust forward, joining their bodies. "Oh yes," she hissed.

Richard moved against her, his body fighting him for control. His tenuous grasp was slowly slipping as Isobel's reactions became more intense, her inner muscles clenching around him. When she lifted her legs to wrap around him, changing the angle, he lost control, giving her everything her body was begging for. "Isobel," he cried out as her climax brought him over the edge.

Isobel held Richard close as he lay over her, his head on her shoulder, his breath tickling her neck. Taking a deep breath, she tangled her fingers in his hair and tugged a bit, signaling to him that he needed to move. Smiling at his mumbled apology, she snuggled against him, relishing in the quietness around them, the sense of peace he gave her.

"Izzie, what are you thinking about?" Richard managed to ask a few moments later, his wits about him, his breathing back to normal.

"My emotions have been all over tonight, but yet you've brought me peace."

"Let there be peace on earth," he whispered.

Isobel sat up and smiled down at him. "Well, at least for now, there is peace in Isobel Clarkson's heart, and that's enough." Leaning over, she pressed a kiss to his lips. "Happy Christmas, Richard."

"Happy Christmas, my love."


End file.
